


Adrift

by sffan



Series: At Sea [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-Meridian angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: none
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

It’s the middle of the week and he’s home. It’s rare, but it does happen – sometimes Hammond gives them a few days in between missions; seems to be happening more lately and Jack tries not to think about why.

He wanders around his house, aimlessly, not able to settle anywhere. He feels like he’s looking for something, but he knows he’s not going to find it and it makes him restless. He grabs a beer out of the fridge. It’s early, but what the hell – he’s not going anywhere, except the roof. He climbs up and looks over his neighbourhood briefly before sitting down in the chair by the telescope with a sigh.

Jack sits for a few quiet moments, taking sips of beer and then he says, "Hey Daniel," to the open air. "How’s it going?" he asks with a bit of a sarcastic smile. "Not too cold? Not too hot?" He laughs grimly and then falls silent for a few moments.

"It’s just not the same without you, Daniel. That new kid, Jonas, he’s okay. He’s trying to fit in. Doing a pretty good job, I guess. Follows orders. Not like someone I could name." Jack pauses again and says, his voice breaking, "We miss you, buddy... **I** miss you."

There’s silence again, while Jack takes a long slug of beer. "There’s this giant hole in my life where you’re supposed to be, Daniel, and I just can’t seem to fill it." Jack’s voice gets a bit harsh, almost accusatory, "Did you know? Did you know I was – am – in love with you? You must have known. You could be an observant son of a bitch when it came to people. Goddamnit, Daniel! Why didn’t you tell me?"

Jack laughs harshly. "Well, yeah, of course I wouldn’t have believed you, would I? Not me. Too fucking stupid for my own good, to not notice, to not *see* what was right there, plain as day, right before my eyes. Too busy deliberately chasing after the impossible to see the possible." Jack takes another drink and thinks about all the lost time, all the lost opportunities.

"I’m so sorry, Daniel. So sorry I didn’t know until after you were gone. So sorry I couldn’t tell you when you were here. So I’ll say it now, not that it makes much difference," he pauses again and swallows against the tightness in his throat.

"I love you," Jack says clearly into the flat, breezeless day.

A soft breeze comes out of nowhere and gently ruffles through his hair and he swears hears a faint echo of his words in his ear.


End file.
